Normal songs...HP lyriks!!!!
by Akaia Autumngold
Summary: This is MY side of the competion! It's a comp between me and my best friend Mary (the_elfgirl) to take songs-and give them new lyriks about HP!!!!! Pleaseeeee review if ya want me 2 win! Flamers welcom if they have a death wish. I NEED REVIEWS! Song 7 up!
1. Supreme- Robbie Williams *swoon*

So, welcome to the (friendly) battle between me and my best friend Mary on Fanfiction.net! We're battling to see who will get the most reviews on the songs! Mary found some songs a few weeks ago on here like 'I am Voldemort, I will kill Potter' sung to the tune of 'I'm not a girl, not yet a woman' by Britney spears, and so we thought we'd try our hands at some, so here you go! And don't forget to review!  
  
Supreme  
  
Original song: Robbie Williams. Performed by: Lord Voldemort.  
  
Oh, it seems forever stopped today, All the Death Eaters in London, Caught a broom and flew away, All the Quidditch matches are canceled, All the Basilisks are gone, You feel deprived.  
  
Yeah, are you questioning your curse? Is there a boy who lives to kill you? Is there somebody worse? Do you leave bodies when you leave? Are your minions impertinent? Will you survive? You won't survive!  
  
Chorus  
  
When there's no death in town, And Harry Potter, keeps bringing you down, All the places you have been, Trying to find a kill supreme, A kill supreme.  
  
Oh, what are you really looking for? Another Death Eater again, To abuse and to bore? Is it killing stuff? Or do you give a bit of rough, Get on your broom..  
  
Yeah, turn out the speeches that you hear 'cause you can't avoid the Slytherin, Who echoes in your ear, Saying murder will stop the pain, Saying Murder will kill the fear, Do you believe? You must believe!  
  
Chorus. *Voldemort rap*  
  
I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with, Got my back up, And now she's screaming so I've got to turn my wand up, I know this wand, it likes to switch teams, And I'm a fiend but I'm killing for a death supreme.  
  
Chorus.  
  
Come and kill a death supreme, Don't let it get you down, Nobody kills for Death,  
  
Repeat.. 


	2. Sometimes-Britney Fears

This is the second song in my battle against my friend Mary! Enjoy!  
  
Performed by: Neville Longbottom  
  
Sometimes.  
  
You tell me I'm a hopeless case/ Like I can't mix a potion right anytime/ It's not like I fail always/ But everytime a potion test comes I fail/  
  
Bride: I wanna pass in every class/ Cause it sounds so good,/ But if you wanna teach me,/ Move slow,/ There's things about me you just have to know./  
  
Chorus: Sometimes I flunk,/ Sometimes I fail,/ Sometimes I'm thick as well,/ But all I really want is to graduate/ Mix a potion right,/ Be head boy as well/ Maybe I need is time/  
  
I don't want to be so wrong,/ Everytime I fail I wonder why/ Hope that you will wait for me/ You'll see that class's the only thing for me/  
  
Bridge.  
  
Chorus.  
  
Just wait around and you'll see,/ There's nowhere I'd rather be/ If I can make it, I'll perceiver, But if I fail.there's Hermione.  
  
Chorus. Well? What did ya think? Don't forget to review! 


	3. The One-Backstreet Boys

I'll be the One.  
  
Performed by: Lord Voldemort.  
  
I guess you were wrong,  
  
When I met you,  
  
Always was sure to kill you,  
  
So out of death,  
  
That I knew,  
  
That some day that you would die.  
  
Bridge:  
  
There you were,  
  
With your scar,  
  
Reaching out,  
  
To stay alive,  
  
A deadly curse,  
  
Should make things right,  
  
I am needing one to kill you now.  
  
Chorus  
  
I'll be the one,  
  
Who will make all your plans come undone,  
  
I'll be the Dark one,  
  
Make you feel like there's no-where to run,  
  
I'll be the mage,  
  
To kill you,  
  
And make sure you're really dead,  
  
I'll point my wand,  
  
And around you,  
  
Take you from Earth back to Hell,  
  
Bridge.  
  
Chorus.  
  
I will kill you,  
  
Whatever it takes,  
  
You will die, a horrible death.  
  
I'm sure of that,  
  
Just give me my wand, I'm telling you,  
  
I'll be the one,  
  
I'll be the Dark wizard,  
  
To make you run,  
  
To make you afraid.  
  
Chorus.  
  
I'll be the one,  
  
I'll be the Dark wizard,  
  
To make you run,  
  
To make you afraid.  
  
Repeat. 


	4. Breathe-Nickleback

Breathe. Performed by: Moaning Myrtle.  
  
Two ghosts,  
  
Started walking,  
  
Started talking about alive days,  
  
Nick said, to Myrtle,  
  
If we could live again,  
  
So said she,  
  
Chorus:  
  
I would but I can't do,  
  
Found out again,  
  
I don't like this,  
  
Will somebody help me live,  
  
And I'll leave here,  
  
I'll leave again,  
  
I don't need this,  
  
Will somebody help me breathe.  
  
  
  
Snake came along,  
  
Us face to face,  
  
Killing another time,  
  
Who dies,  
  
And who gets it all?  
  
Riddle is insane.  
  
Chorus.  
  
I looked again in the library,  
  
Couldn't see,  
  
How to get back to my life in a moment,  
  
Do you know?  
  
How to go?  
  
Gonna turn it all into energy,  
  
And make Peeves know,  
  
That I don't care  
  
About being spotty and fat.  
  
All I ever wanted,  
  
Was to be like you,  
  
So perfect,  
  
So cruel,  
  
So now I'm  
  
Chorus.  
  
  
  
A/N: Phew! Finished at last! It takes me sooo long to type them out! I have them written on paper you see and it takes yonks to type them out! I'm trying to work out how on earth to format these lyrics properly, so please be patient with me! Special thanks to An Unfunny Joke (I really like your name lol!) Hehehe...also to LinkinMonkee, I hate Britney Queers Hears too! That's part of the reason I put the song up! But I like the rest of the bands and solo artists that I've put on! Don't let Britney Queers Hears put you off! THANKYOU to jackrussel666!!! THANX!!!!!!! Glad ya enjoyed it!!! Now I might actually be able to beat Mary!!! Hehehe.next song up either tomorrow or the day after! 


	5. Voldie One More Time-Britney Queers Hear...

Voldie One More Time.  
  
Performed by: Harry Potter.  
  
Oh Voldie Voldie,  
  
How were you supposed to know,  
  
That something wasn't wrong here,  
  
Oh Voldie Voldie,  
  
You shouldn't have let me go,  
  
And now I'm out of sight yeah,  
  
Show me,  
  
The way to kill you,  
  
Tell me, cause need to know now,  
  
Oh because,  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
My vengefulness,  
  
Is killing me,  
  
I must confess,  
  
I still hate you,  
  
When I'm with you,  
  
I lose my mind,  
  
Give me a sign,  
  
How to kill you one more time.  
  
  
  
Oh Voldie, Voldie,  
  
The reason I'm scared is you,  
  
Guy you got me scarred!  
  
Oh ugly Voldie,  
  
There's nothing I wouldn't do,  
  
It's mot the way you planed it,  
  
Show me,  
  
The way to kill you,  
  
Show me Voldie, cos I need to know now,  
  
Oh because.  
  
  
  
Chorus.  
  
  
  
Oh Voldie, Voldie,  
  
How were you supposed to know,  
  
Oh crazy Voldie,  
  
You shouldn't have let me go,  
  
I must confess,  
  
That my vengefulness is killing me,  
  
Don't you know,  
  
I still hate you,  
  
Don't come here!  
  
How to kill you one more time.  
  
  
  
Chorus.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! I've finished German FINALLY so I can post more! PLEASE review! 


	6. Escape-Enrich Ingles

Escape.  
  
Performed by: Lord Voldemort  
  
  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my curse.  
  
  
  
Here's how it goes,  
  
You and me,  
  
Up and down,  
  
But maybe this time,  
  
We'll get it right,  
  
With the fight,  
  
Cause death is something you can't fight,  
  
When it strikes,  
  
All it takes is some dieing,  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
If you feel like living,  
  
I'm not gonna make you die,  
  
Soon you'll be finding,  
  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my curse.  
  
  
  
So, maybe you know,  
  
Yes you know,  
  
It's hard to just forget the past,  
  
So fast,  
  
It worked.  
  
It didn't but it was real,  
  
And that's all it takes,  
  
The beginning's of no matter,  
  
  
  
Chorus.  
  
  
  
You can live,  
  
You can hide,  
  
But you can't escape my curse.  
  
  
  
You can live,  
  
You can hide,  
  
But you can't escape my curse.  
  
  
  
Here's how it goes,  
  
All it takes,  
  
Is some dying.  
  
  
  
Chorus.  
  
  
  
A/N: Danke Jazzy! Ich finde deautsch auch toll! Hehehe.aber ich finde nicht so gern die Grammatik! Enough German! Hope ya all like this song! I've already written another one, and I'm going to post it the day after tomorrow cos I want to go on the PlayStation and I'm not allowed to go on the comp AND on the PlayStation in the same day! Unfair or what! Well hope ya all like them!  
  
Ruatha. 


	7. One last run-Nickleback

One Last run.  
  
Performed by: Sirius Black  
  
  
  
I'm in here now but I'm gonna go,  
  
Trying to find me but they'll never know  
  
Gonna free myself now,  
  
Gonna get out anyhow,  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
Well I'm running,  
  
I didn't kill,  
  
Gonna kill that rat though,  
  
Gonna root him out,  
  
And I found out,  
  
And it's all right.  
  
  
  
Slip out in dog shape,  
  
Send that rat back to hell,  
  
Memories all coming back,  
  
I'm coming for sure, watch you're back!  
  
  
  
Chorus.  
  
  
  
Kill that rat,  
  
Want to be free,  
  
Make him pay,  
  
Gonna get him.  
  
  
  
I'm in here now but I'm gonna go,  
  
Trying to find me but they'll never know  
  
Gonna free myself now,  
  
Gonna get out anyhow,  
  
  
  
Chorus.  
  
  
  
A/N: THANKYOU to everyone who reviewed!!!! I love ya all! Thanks to Somebody (Hehehe, I love it when people have funny names!), and a big THANKYOU to Lily cos ya reviewed me twice, and my biggest THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU is to my fellow hyperactive friend Laus!!!!!! THANK- well, do I have to say it again? I think ya get the message! 


	8. Where-The wonderful amazing super Nickle...

Where.  
  
Performed by: Lord Voldemort.  
  
I used to think I could trust in you,  
  
I used to think you were a loyal Death Eater.  
  
  
  
Chorus:  
  
Here I am,  
  
Here I am,  
  
Here I stand,  
  
Here I am,  
  
Here I am,  
  
Here I am,  
  
Here I am,  
  
Here I stand.  
  
  
  
I used to think you were a proper Slytherin,  
  
But you went over to Albus Dumbledore's side.  
  
  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
So where the hell are you?  
  
So where the hell are you?  
  
So where are you when I need a Death Eater?  
  
And I'm tired of needing you.  
  
  
  
Chorus.  
  
  
  
So where the hell are you?  
  
So where the hell are you?  
  
So where are you when I need a Death Eater?  
  
And I'm tired of needing you.  
  
  
  
A/N: I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!! PLEASE PEPS COME ON, I NEED REVIEWS! 


	9. Old enough-Nickleback

Know enough.  
  
Performed by: Neville Longbottom.  
  
Do I know enough?  
  
Am I clever enough?  
  
Will I pass the test?  
  
I hope so!  
  
I don't know,  
  
If I can pass a test or not, but I'll try,  
  
I can't believe,  
  
That I will pass with 100%  
  
Chorus:  
  
I can't hex,  
  
I can't cast,  
  
A spell,  
  
I can't mix a potion,  
  
And I want,  
  
To pass,  
  
Always can't,  
  
While we're in this discussion.  
  
  
  
Do I know enough?  
  
Am I clever enough?  
  
Will I pass the test?  
  
I hope so!  
  
  
  
Why do I fail?  
  
I wanna pass in class,  
  
And it appears to me,  
  
That I'll never pass,  
  
Chorus.  
  
Snape always picks on me in class,  
  
I wanna shove him into his potion,  
  
Malfoy that git with the expensive broom,  
  
Dungbombs will help me think, alright!  
  
In my deepest dreams,  
  
My potions are prize-winners,  
  
It occurred to me,  
  
I don't need all this junk!  
  
Chorus. 


	10. Leader of Men-Nickleback

Leader of Men.  
  
Performed by: Peter grew Pettigrew.  
  
Do not disobey your Lord,  
  
You'll be torched,  
  
Worst thing unto my brain,  
  
You always torture me so much.  
  
I am not a leader of Men,  
  
Since I prefer to follow,  
  
Do you think I could ever betray,  
  
When you are so powerful,  
  
Yeah, yeah, so powerful.  
  
Tell my friends,  
  
You forced me to,  
  
And made me a traitor,  
  
Got to go to the power,  
  
I point my wand,  
  
And shout the words,  
  
And kill them too,  
  
You gave me lessons on how to kill,  
  
Cos I didn't know how.  
  
Yeah, yeah, did not know how.  
  
One day,  
  
I'll go back,  
  
To the good side,  
  
I don't dig,  
  
This role in life,  
  
I'm not a bad guy,  
  
And this mark on my arm,  
  
Was given to me by him,  
  
To this day,  
  
We all sit around,  
  
And dream of ways to get higher,  
  
Yeah, yeah, to get much higher.  
  
Do not disobey your Lord,  
  
You'll be torched,  
  
Worst thing unto my brain,  
  
You always torture me so much.  
  
I am not a leader of Men,  
  
Since I prefer to follow,  
  
Do you think I could ever betray,  
  
When you are so powerful,  
  
Yeah, yeah, so powerful. 


End file.
